nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Metroid
|system1JP = |system1EU = July 28, 1994 |system1AU = 1994 |system2 = Virtual Console (Wii) |system2NA = August 20, 2007 |system2JP = September 20, 2007 |system2EU = October 12, 2007 |system2AU = October 12, 2007 |system2KO = April 26, 2008 |system3 = Virtual Console (Wii U) |system3NA = May 15, 2013 |system3JP = May 15, 2013 |system3EU = May 16, 2013 |system3AU = May 16, 2013 |system4 = Virtual Console (3DS) |system4NA = April 14, 2016 |system4JP = April 6, 2016 |system4EU = March 10, 2016 |system4AU = March 10, 2016 |system5 = Nintendo Switch Online |system5NA = September 5, 2019 |system5JP = September 5, 2019 |system5EU = September 5, 2019 |system5AU = September 5, 2019 |genre = Platformer Action Adventure |rating = x |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 6 |ACB = PG |platforms = |Fix = a}} Super Metroid (reffered to in-game as Metroid 3) is a Super Nintendo Entertainment System video game released in 1994. The game is the third game in the ''Metroid'' series and is sometimes referred to as Metroid 3, such as in the game's introduction video. In 2007 to celebrate the release of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Nintendo released this game on the Wii's Virtual Console. During the first month it was the most downloaded game of the month. When Super Metroid was released on the SNES it was the largest game available with a 24-megabit cartridge. Nintendo R&D1 and Intelligent Systems developed the game. Gameplay The game is very similar to the previous games in the series. The game is much larger and featured enhanced graphics and gameplay features, though the basic premise is retained. As the player you control Samus Aran, a bounty hunter who is sent to the planet Zebes. The game is a platformer action game, and you can retrace your steps instead of following a linear path. The world the player will explore is large, and a variety of species inhabit it that will attack Samus Aran. There is now a map. Samus has a wide range of weapons with her, and she'll gain upgrades as the player progresses through the game. A new ability in the game allows Samus to walk backwards while firing her gun, which is based on the moonwalk. Samus can now do wall jumps. Samus can now combine weapon beams. Development Plot Reception Legacy Super Metroid is often lauded as one of the series' best games. It was rated the seventh best video game of all time by IGN in 2007 while Electronic Gaming Monthly said it was the best game of all time in 2003. After Super Metroid was released, Samus wouldn't appear in another Metroid game until the Game Boy Advance was released years later. She'd make cameo appearances, however, such as in Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the SNES and would even appear as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64. The game was featured on the cover of Nintendo Power V60, and it won Best Move (Crystal Flash) in the 1994 Nintendo Power Awards. External links *Super Metroid at Nintendo.com *Super Metroid at Virtual Console Reviews ES: Super Metroid Category:Metroid games Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Super Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, SNES) Category:Virtual Console games (Wii U, SNES) Category:1994 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Nintendo games Category:Metroidvania games Category:Intelligent Systems games Category:Nintendo R&D1 games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Player's Choice games Category:Nintendo Switch Online games